


Born to Love

by Herusa



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - Wonder Woman, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 飛機被敵軍擊落的Chris落到天堂島上遇見了Zach。





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> 看完電影後腦洞一發不可收拾

燃料庫被敵艦的高角炮開了一個洞，失控的機身冒著煙快要墜向海面，Chris死命握住操控桿想要向下拉，洩漏的燃料卻漸漸不夠支撐起飛機爬升需要的能源。

 

「操，失策。」

 

他回頭看了眼迷霧中舉起探照燈一臉茫然的德軍們，衝破一個類似屏障東西落到陽光燦爛似是世外桃源的小島前，打算要解開安全帶跳傘時卻發現安全帶卡死了。

 

「他媽...」Chris使盡全力想要掙脫，眼看自己離水面越來越接近，再不離開機身就真的會被沉重的鐵塊一起拖下水底。

 

Zach站在崖邊，一個顯然不屬於他的世界的產物從外面冒出黑煙飛了進天堂島的範圍，仔細一看上面好像還有個人，他不加思索就趕緊跳進水裡想要救人。

 

Chris看著頭上的陽光越來越遠，水壓越來越重，漸漸使不上氣力，湛藍的雙眼慢慢合起。Zach潛到水裡，將禁錮Chris的東西用力一扯拔掉，抱住缺氧昏迷的他游到沙灘上。

 

屬於另一個性別的氣味鑽進鼻腔裡，Zach好奇的注視Chris頸後的腺體，伸出舌尖舔了舔，奇異的味道挑起了他的興趣。脖子痕癢的感覺使Chris突然驚醒過來，他看了看眼前那位有著粗眉毛的Alpha，抿著下唇欲言又止。

 

「你...從外面掉進來。」Zach試探性地開口，Chris用雙手擋掉刺眼的陽光坐直身子看向泛起白花的水面，斷成兩截的機身機尾仍然浮在水上。

 

「所以是你救了我？」

 

「是的。」Zach跪坐，點頭。

 

「你能告訴我在哪...」

 

兩人身邊突然圍繞一群騎在馬上，手裡拿弓或矛或劍的男人，全部刀口都指向這個外來的入侵者。為首的領導下馬，將劍架在Chris脖子上：「人類，請跟我們過去一下。」隨後就有人將泛著金光的繩索綁在Chris身上，他被帶到一座王座前。

 

「人類，你究竟是誰，究竟為何會誤闖天堂島？」

 

「我...」身上的繩子變得更緊，也變得燙熱起來，「這他媽的是什麼？」

 

「真言套索，你只能誠實地將我們想知的一切告知。」在王座前高高在上的男人擺出高傲的姿態說，只有Zach顯得憂心忡忡。

 

「我是...Christopher Pine，美國空軍...在偷了敵人的情報後逃跑時被敵軍的高角炮擊落。我...我是個間諜！對！我是間諜！」一口氣將話全部說清楚的Chris鬆了口氣，並大口大口的呼吸著。

 

「Zach，這段時間就由你負責照顧Pine先生，先帶他去療傷吧。」

 

Zach點頭，解開套在Chris身上的真言套索，把他帶到一個像梯田有幾層並盛滿亮藍色池水的池子的山洞裡。

 

「Christopher，你可以泡在水裡養傷。」

 

「你可以叫我Chris就好。」Chris有點拘謹地站在池邊，向Zach投以尷尬的目光，不懂那種眼神的暗示的Zach就這樣站在洞口跟Chris大眼瞪小眼。「Zach，在人類的世界裡，Alpha用這種眼神看著Omega脫衣服是很無禮的。」

 

意識到Chris的習俗與自己有別的Zach轉身，強逼自己專注數天上的星星，不能偷看......絕對不能。

 

泡在池水的Chris閉上眼一洗被當成是輯捕對象的追逐的疲憊，Zach踮起腳尖走到池邊蹲在Chris旁邊，繼續用好奇的眼神看著這個Omega。頸後那一顆小小的凸出到底是什麼，為什麼舔下去Chris會變得那麼好聞？

 

Chris睜開眼睛，本該在眼前的Zach不見了，他慌忙環顧山洞一周，卻看到Zach就在自己旁邊。

 

「哇！」被嚇得向後退的Chris直接滑進池中，惹得Zach忍不住哈哈大笑。「笑什麼！」Chris捧起水潑到Zach臉上，玩得興起不小心就站了起來。

 

糟糕糟糕要被看光了，Chris立刻用雙手擋住下身的重要部位，可惜還是晚了一步，Zach還是看了不該看的東西。

 

「那個是什麼？」

 

Chris的臉漲紅，艱難地開口：「雞雞啊，你們沒有嗎？」

 

「你的雞雞很可愛。」

 

本來對自己的尺寸很滿意的Chris在一瞬間絕望，他歪頭皺起眉頭露出不解的神情。

 

「小小的很可愛。」

 

彷若萬箭穿心又單純得很的句子一字一句都捅在心裡。

 

「你的眼睛跟外面的海，這裡的水一樣藍，很美。」調情般的句子從Zach口中繃出，讓Chris禁不住要問：「你們這群Alpha都是那麼直接的嗎？」

 

這回換Zach不說話了，尷尬的氣氛一下子又再蔓延開來，圍繞兩人。Chris一絲不掛的泡在水裡，努力讓自己不要過度吸取Zach身上屬於Alpha霸道又不知收斂的味道。

 

「你脖子後面那一塊東西是什麼？」

 

Chris摸摸自己的腺體，說：「Alpha要標記Omega時就會咬下去，一個Omega一生只能屬於一個Alpha，當Alpha跟Omega兩情相悅時大概就會進行標記吧。」

 

「我...我可以標記你嗎？Chris？」Zach指指自己，Chris輕笑搖頭：「不可以呢，我們又不是兩情相悅的人，我們才剛認識。」

 

「可是我很喜歡你的味道，我舔過了覺得很喜歡很像在吃人間的糖果。」

 

「喜歡味道跟喜歡一個人是沒有必然關係的。」Chris的表情變了變，他瞪大眼睛，「等等你舔過了！」

 

「......」Zach心虛地點頭。

 

「沒咬下去吧！」

 

「沒有...」

 

Chris頓時呼了口氣，他從池子站起，踩著一層一層的池邊正要落到地上時，踩空眼看快要向前倒，已經被訓練到動作比反應快的Zach衝上前將摔落的Chris抱在懷裡。

 

這簡直超出了Chris對世界的認知，第一次跟一個Alpha這樣的身貼身，彷彿傾耳而聽就能聽到對方的心跳聲，Zach凝視眼睫毛掛著水珠，雙唇微張的Chris由心而發地讚嘆：「真美...」

 

Chris羞得想要立刻投崖。

 

「放下我吧...」他別過頭，拒絕再與Zach有任何的眼神接觸。

 

「你們的腺體都是越舔越香的嗎？」

 

「不，也有些人是臭的。」

 

Zach讓Chris穿好衣服，再度橫抱起他，Chris放棄掙扎，任何Zach擺佈自己。從山洞來到王宮，抱著一個成年人的他絲毫不覺得累，Zach帶Chris進自己的寢室， 拘謹的Chris滿身不自在地坐在床上四處張望。

 

「根據Joe的意思，你要暫時跟我一起睡。」


	2. II.

Chris背對Zach，聽著另一人平穩的呼吸難以入眠，Zach翻身，雙眼視線離不開散發出那使他魂牽夢縈的信息素的腺體，他以為Chris睡著了實際上還沒。Zach圈住Chris的腰，真把他的腺體當成是糖果在舔，房間一時之間瀰漫濃郁的香氣，Chris用盡全力想要從Zach的懷中掙脫。

 

雖然羞於開口，但是Chris開始感覺到後方分泌的液體打濕了內褲，於是他不得不大叫：「你他媽再舔我就要被你舔發情了！！」

 

Zach放手，看起來滿頭問號。Chris拿起床頭櫃上的手帕擦了擦額上的汗，想要點煙時卻發現煙跟打火機都被海水浸濕了只好作罷。

 

「Chris，發情是什麼？」

 

「動物有發情期，Omega也有，Omega發情時需要和Alpha結合，假如不那樣做的話Omega可能會死。」

 

他凝望耳根發紅，背對自己的Chris，有一種說不出的感覺油然而生，一生都生活在天堂島上的Zach從未接觸過的情感，準確來說是不夠瞭解的情感。

 

「我想離開這裡，我要把筆記本送到情報處阻止敵軍的新武器。」

 

想起自己身為亞馬遜人的最強戰士的目標，Zach緊握Chris的雙手，說可以帶他出去，但要讓他前去戰場擊殺一直為禍人間的戰神阿雷斯。

 

「成交。」半信半疑的Chris點頭，拿出指南針跟地圖比對所在的方位，針尖卻像失控般一直瘋狂地轉，開始有點煩躁的他低聲罵了句，Zach拿起地圖仔細地參酌，指向大西洋的某一點。

 

「Chris，我們現在在這裡。」

 

「了解...」他緊緊攥住手中的鋼筆畫出大概的航路，千萬要小心敵軍用來打通商破壞戰的潛艇，雖說如此，可以慶幸的是至少他們避開了打得如火如荼的太平洋戰場。

 

「Zach，我們這樣走，從...嗯？Zach？」Chris從深沈的思考回過神來，抬頭卻遍尋不著Zach的身影。

 

Zach的雙眼注視著天堂島最高的石塔，自小他和哥哥Joe的父親就告訴他們可以弒神的劍就放在頂樓，需要的時候務必要拿出來拯救世界，如今世界陷於戰火中，也許該要準備用那把劍與阿雷斯一刀兩斷了。

 

於是他往後退了幾步，從山坡上助跑跑到懸崖邊一躍而起——

 

百無聊賴在房間踱步的Chris看到書架上的書，隨便抽了幾本，發現每一本都是用不同語言寫成的，難道他可以全部看得懂？正在沈迷在字裡行間時，Zach一言不發地出現在他的面前，一手握劍一手拿盾牌。

 

Chris嚇了一跳，將手中的書藏到身後，Zach繞到他的腰後拾起書放回架上。「你這身打扮不錯...」他搔搔腦袋，企圖找點話題打破尷尬的寂靜。

 

「謝謝。」

 

Zach聽了Chris的話穿上長袍，將劍與盾牌藏起來。他帶著Chris騎馬到碼頭，早已知道弟弟心思的Joe一早就已經在碼頭等著。

 

「Zachary，解釋。」

 

趁著兩兄弟對峙時，Chris跳到船裡解開捲住船帆的繩子，檢查一切是否正常，準備揚帆起航回到人間。

 

「你要堅決前去人間我也攔你不住，可是我希望你明白人類也許配不上擁有你，Zachary。」

 

他轉頭看了眼手忙腳亂的Chris，搖頭。

 

「不後悔，絕不後悔。」

 

Joe牽著馬站在岸邊目送他們的船穿透屏障離開天堂島。

 

「就這樣順風航行一天後就會到倫敦了。」Chris拍拍桅桿說，大西洋的深夜寒風刺骨，他在船頭為Zach準備了簡單的床鋪，自己抱著一個背包在對方的不遠處打算坐著睡，也許是身為軍人的習慣吧。「Chris，這邊還有位置。」

 

「只有成婚後的Omega會如此親密的與Alpha同睡。」

 

「你介意嗎？」

 

「不太。」

 

Zach側臥，左手支撐著自己的頭右手拍了拍身邊的位置，Chris翻了個白眼，抱著背包乖乖走到那空位躺下，再度被那使人安心的信息素包圍。

 

「晚安...」折騰大半天後，Chris打了個呵欠，閉眼休息。Zach透過夜空微弱的星光凝神屏氣，專注於靜靜凝視Chris美好得如天使的睡顏。

 

海鷗的叫聲把Chris吵醒，他張開眼，發現自己在Zach的懷裡睡得安穩，對方還在睡也不忍心吵醒他，只好維持僵硬的姿勢，看看什麼時候Zach才放過這個自帶香薰的人形抱枕。

 

「唔...啊！Chris！」意識到自己的行為太出格，Zach趕快放手，「抱歉，我的錯。」

 

「嗯，反正我們到倫敦了。」抬眼就是聞名於世的倫敦塔橋，泰晤士河的兩岸擠滿人群與汽車，終於回到現代城市的Chris居然有點想念天堂島的恬靜。看著這個天空佈滿黑煙的工業化都會，Zach下意識的第一個反應居然是：「人類的品味真糟糕。」

 

「隨便，我又不是英國人，不會因為你說倫敦醜而生你的氣的。」Chris別過頭竊笑，被Zach完全看在眼內。


	3. III.

上岸後，Chris將涉世未深的Zach護在身後，路邊一些無所事事的人瞪著Chris的屁股向他吹口哨。

 

「你試試再看，他，」Chris指向Zach，「一定會把你的眼挖出來。」

 

那人識相地跟Chris道歉，脫下帽子行了個禮就消失在他們眼前。過了沒多久，Zach一對情侶牽著手走在路上，他拉了拉Chris的衣角問他們在幹嘛。

 

「他們是情侶，情侶總會把手牽著。」

 

Zach看看自己的手心，隨後僵硬地捏住Chris的手掌，還碰到手腕上冰冷的金屬。「也好，我們偽裝成情侶。」Chris叫Zach與他平排而走，十指緊扣，雖說是假的但卻看不出一絲破綻來。

 

「Chris，你手上那根冷冷的帶子是什麼？」Zach舉起他們的相連的手，衣袖隨引力而滑落露出精緻的手錶。「這是手錶，可以用來看時間。」

 

「神奇。」不過Zach更在意的是Chris那比他纖細一點但好看得多的手腕。

 

「Chris！」不遠處的水果攤邊上有一個一頭棕髮的男人朝兩人揮手，還沒等Zach提問時Chris已經答了問題，那人是他的助理。Zach安靜地站在Chris身旁，聽著他吩咐助理幫忙的事，在他耳邊輕語：「在我的家這種人叫奴隸。」

 

Chris聽到Zach的耳語後挑了挑眉，不由自主的勾起微笑。

 

「老大，他是你的男朋友嗎？」助理帶著有點傻呼呼的笑問，假如能有個人可以給Chris幸福，那也是不錯的。

 

「他？不不不，他是我...」Chris急忙否認，不過還沒說完就被Zach打斷，他前行一步伸手：「我是Zachary，Themyscira 的王...」

 

Chris狠狠地捏了Zach的手臂一下，苦笑著將話題接走。

 

「這是我的外國同事，他的意思是他叫Zachary Themyscira，這姓氏真是有夠難唸呀。」

 

助理搔了搔臉頰，用好奇的目光打量老大的男朋友（他的直覺告訴他這人肯肯定是他的男朋友），突然被對方的Alpha信息素影響到的他有點戰戰兢兢地說：「我叫Jake，我可以就這樣叫你Zachary先生嗎？」

 

「當然，不加先生也可以，我不在乎這個。」

 

Jake點頭，Chris摸了摸懷中的筆記本想要盡快將之交到戰略部，於是讓Jake先把Zach過分引人注目的劍與盾牌收到他的家，自己主動牽起Zach的手轉入小巷。

 

「Jake像你一樣也是Omega吧。」

 

「沒錯，不過你別打人家主意，他有主了，是一個叫Oliver的醫生。」

 

「我？不，我對他沒興趣，我對你有興趣。」

 

「...」Chris停下腳步，Zach差點就撞上他，對於Chris突然的駐足感到疑惑正打算開口時，一群操著非英國口音的人堵塞後巷的所有出口，每個都拿著手槍不懷好意地低聲說話，要求Chris將筆記本交還。

 

「六個人五把槍...」Zach認真起來，摸向腰間的真言套索，手無寸鐵的Chris表面裝作淡定實際上有點慌亂，為首的人一聲令下所有人同時扣下板機，在千鈞一髮間Zach推開Chris，揮動雙手用那雙傳說中是由Hephaestus鍛造的護腕將子彈擋掉。Chris看準時機推倒其中一個看起來比較弱的人，用一記上勾拳狠擊敵人再把槍搶走接連開了兩三槍。

 

一轉眼就只剩兩個人，Zach準備用真言套索套話前兩人就已經咬破毒藥自殺了。Chris摸了摸兩人已經完全靜止的頸動脈，確認他們已死。

 

「你真能打。」Chris喘著氣，胸膛起起伏伏地說，Zach聳肩，對這句話看似不以為意實際心裡樂得開花。Chris打算等戰後就把間諜的工作辭掉，好好在軍校裡當個老師教密碼學，要打讓Zach來打就好了。


	4. IV.

即使是與議事廳隔了一道厚重的木門，他們還是聽到裡面爭論得激烈的喧鬧聲，兩派人爭持不下，每個人都有各自的一套主張。

  
「Zach，等一下我們進去之後你要牽著我的手，牽得非常牢非常牢。」

  
明知道不會有人聽到但Chris還是出於禮貌地敲了敲木門，隨後就步進議事廳，來自不同人的信息素混雜在一起橫衝直撞，身為房間唯一一個而且是未被標記的Omega，憑自身的意志力努力抵抗身體的反應。

 

「Chris你還好嗎？」Zach瞄到Chris額上的冷汗，臉色開始變得潮紅的他搖搖頭，將手中的筆記本遞給自己上司，然後甩開Zach的手跑到走廊喘氣。Zach看了眼房間裡向他投向疑惑目光的軍官，跟著Chris步出議事廳，他拍了拍摸著牆身彎下腰的人。

 

Chris抬頭，雙眼的眼神有點散亂，下一秒就像是抓住一根浮木般倒在Zach身上。Zach接著Chris，一臉擔憂地問他到底怎麼了。

  
「差點就...發情了...」

  
Zach曾經在一些著作裡讀過假如未被標記的Omega一次聞到太多Alpha的信息素時有機會會進入發情期，他下意識將對方擁入懷中，腿軟的Chris幾乎站不穩而跪下。「怎麼辦！」慌張的Zach蹲在Chris身邊，Chris睜開濕潤的雙眼，以僅存的理智讓Zach把他扶去廁所，那裡有緊急備用的抑壓劑。而Zach幾乎可以聞到從Chris身上散發的香氣毫無保留地鑽進鼻腔中並刺激著他。Chris伸手從掛在牆上的玻璃櫃拿起一支抑壓劑，對準脖子就是一扎，淺橘色的液體被注射到血管裡，騷動過後漸漸回復平靜的他鬆一口氣再跌坐在地上。

  
廁所的門突然被人推開，來者看了眼臉色嫣紅、張著嘴喘氣的Chris，再看看剛好站在他前方的Zach，語無倫次又慌亂的說：「抱...抱歉打擾了，那個...呃、將軍有事要找你，上尉。」然後那人就轉身關上門，還貼心得很，放了一個正在清潔的牌子在門口。

  
「等等這是誤會！！哎...」Chris苦惱地捏了捏眉心，抓住牆上的扶手慢慢站起，而Zach皺著眉好奇地問剛剛那人說的是什麼意思。

  
「就是...他們以為我們在做那些事。」

  
「肉體的歡愉？」Zach抱著胸挑眉。

  
「沒錯，不過那是人們結婚後才可以做的是，呃，你知道什麼是結婚嗎？就是兩個人先相愛，再去法官面前宣誓承諾會一生一世至死不渝，在紙上簽名然後生一個孩子。」

  
「我在書上讀過Alpha與Omega進行那種行為時可以帶來歡愉，Omega有很大機會會懷孕，那你相信一生一世至死不渝嗎？」

  
Chris看向窗外一直都是烏雲蔽日的倫敦搖頭：「我相信有可是還沒遇上那個人。你看的到底是什麼書？」

  
「十二本關於肉體歡愉的論文集。」

  
「算了當我沒問。」Chris面向鏡子整理好衣裝，拉開門走向將軍所站的地方，Zach跟在Chris身後，緊緊抓住他的手。將軍看見兩人的手輕咳了聲，手裡揚著那本綠色的硬皮筆記本：「上尉，時機。」

  
「抱歉——」Chris心虛地瞄了Zach一眼，後者若無其事地抿嘴，細細感受手裡對方的餘溫。將軍把Chris拉到無人的角落，翻開筆記指向裡面混合至少兩種語言以上寫成的文字：「這本筆記...」

  
「這有點複雜，是喬治亞語與鄂圖曼語還有俄語文法的混合體，不過我看得懂。」

  
將軍覺得不可置信地挑了挑眉，隨口問了一句「你男朋友是什麼構造」後就跟幕僚耳語了幾句，再把他們領到制定戰略的房間。

  
Zach接過筆記快速的掃視，將裡面的內容緩緩唸出：「那是以氫化物為基礎的毒氣彈...將於...10天後整備完畢，13天後於『Londinium』進行轟炸。」

  
「第二次倫敦空炸...」Chris轉身看著地圖上標記的戰線所在，「長官，我請求給予我後援去阻止毒氣起飛——」

  
「不行！」為首的陸軍總司令用力拍了一下桌子，「我們已經在準備擬定一份投降聲明了，軸心國的敗北近在眼前...」

  
Chris打斷司令的話，大吼：「軸心國要投毒氣彈你真覺得他們有意投降？他們只是想要將戰線再一次往前推而已，還記得The Blitz嗎？這次再空炸倫敦就不只是戰略性勝利了。」

  
說到這裡，Chris的聲線開始略帶顫抖：「我們全部人都會死...那東西的威力，我在任務時親眼看過。」

  
「總之就是不可以。」

  
軍令如山，司令官的語氣如此堅定，Chris也不可以輕舉妄動，畢竟是可以左右大局的情報。他低聲地罵了一聲，帶著Zach離開房間，他掙脫Chris的手，走到幾位長官面前：「在我的故鄉沒有一個將軍或司令會躲在後面無視戰場上的平民與士兵的，他們會跑在戰線最前方與大家同生共死。你們所有人都是懦夫，應該為此感到羞恥！」

  
「算了，別再說了...」Chris強硬地把他拖走，澄藍的眼底洋溢悲傷，他們走到樓梯口時Chris止住腳步用Zach腰間的真言套索在手腕上纏了幾圈，「跟他們說是沒用的，我們還是會去前線。」

  
「這樣的話你就可以相信我了是嗎？」

  
Zach一愣，隨後點頭，Chris確實沒有騙他。

  
「那你為什麼要欺騙你的長官？」

  
「別忘了我是一個披著美國陸航上尉的皮的間諜。」Chris莞爾一笑，解開手上的繩索，「走，去找盟友。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blitz：1940年9月7日至1941年5月10日間德軍對倫敦不分晝夜的無差別轟炸


	5. V.

在倫敦一隅不起眼的角落裡有一家小小的酒吧，Chris將頭上的帽子拿下放到手中推門而入。

 

「那些奇珍異寶都在我們手上，這時代要賺錢多簡單...」

 

「Sameer，你又在忽悠誰了？」Chris倚在牆邊看著口甜舌滑的法國人，臉上掛著笑容。

 

「我們有空再聊。」Sameer將其他人打發走，站起身好奇地打量佇在Chris身邊卻從未見過的男人。

 

「你男朋友...」

 

Chris立刻打斷Sameer的話：「不是男朋友。Zach，這位是Sameer，說外語的間諜。」

 

旁邊那個人的眼神都快把你燒穿了還說不是男朋友。

 

「噢，可惜。」Sameer將手伸到Zach面前，用俄文對他說：「Chris到底是不是你男朋友，快點拿下他呀一堆人虎視眈眈呢。」Zach聳聳肩，與Sameer禮貌性的握手，以同樣流利的俄文回答：「我在努力。」

 

「說完了？先坐下。」

 

Zach坐到Chris身邊，好奇地四處張望，這就是傳說中人類的酒吧嗎？只有在書裡讀過「酒吧」這個詞的Zach此刻身處其中被裡面的喧嘩吵得有點坐立不安。

 

「Charlie在哪裡？」

 

Sameer轉身用大姆指比了個方向，一個個子比較小的男人被壓在地上打，只因為喝錯了隔壁彪形大漢的酒。

 

「至少那個Charlie懂得用拳頭。」Zach往扭打在一起的兩人看去，Chris搖頭：「不，Charlie是被按在地上打那個。」

 

Zach立刻閉嘴，靜靜看著被打得滿口血的人朝他們走來。

 

「Mother fucker。兩杯酒長得一模一樣我怎麼知道誰的酒是誰的。」

 

Chris跟Sameer對視一眼，壓低聲線：「聽著，我有點東西想找你們幫忙，老實說並沒有很多錢，但是可以換來和平...還有榮譽。」

 

「拜託，榮譽又不能換飯吃。」Charlie隨手拿起一杯酒一飲而盡，這時又有人推門而入，不過不是陌生人而是Chris的助手Jake。「先生們...那個...將軍要我帶他來找你們。」Jake拉著門，隨後一位在外也不忘挺直腰桿的人負著雙手站到他們面前。

 

「不用行禮了，時間無多那我就長話短說，我猜你們正在密謀一件有可能會把自己弄死或弄得被處軍法的事？聽好了，我也曾經年輕過，我絕對懂你們的想法，假如我還是你們這個年紀...我一定會像你們一樣衝到前線。」將軍從外套的內袋裡拿出一個鼓鼓的信封，放到Chris面前：「這是我私人贊助你們的，應該夠用了吧。別搞砸了。」

 

說畢將軍轉身就離開酒館在外面等著，Jake在Chris耳邊低語幾句，然後也走了。Chris打開將軍留下的信封，裡面的錢絕對足夠有餘。

 

「兩天後在多佛集合，Sameer幫我聯絡酋長，告訴他我們需要的東西。」

 

Charlie將剩下的酒全部喝光，將幾隻空酒杯倒放在桌上，離開酒館。

 

兩天後，滑鐵盧車站。

 

月台上塞滿準備動身前去戰場的士兵，Zach跟在Chris身後，看著從火車車窗伸出身子與愛人作臨別的親吻的士兵一言不發。

 

他們經鐵路來到多佛港口，跟其餘兩人匯合，眾人靜默無語，走過連接碼頭的浮橋，迎面而來的是受各種傷害的傷兵，Zach緊緊抿著唇，打從心底決定一定要將阿雷斯斬殺。

 

順利渡過英倫海峽來到法國的他們，所經之處都已經變成一片又一片的頹垣敗瓦，了無人跡，只有遠處燃起的硝煙與雷鳴般的炮響，不時會有戰機群飛過的引擎聲。與酋長見面後，他們徒步穿越廢地走到最近的一道戰壕，戰場就在眼前，炮雷如雨，落到地上炸起被燒得焦黑的土。有抱著小孩的女人拉住Zach的手，懇求他們一定要把他們從苦海中解救。

 

「這裡是無人之地，這個軍團駐紮在這超過一年了，戰線都不能被推前一公分......」Chris一邊前行一邊轉身向Zach解說，Zach聞言點頭，解開長袍的鈕扣，背著圓盾，手握短劍走向相反方向踏上梯子，鞋跟與木頭相互敲出聲音。

 

「Zachary！！你幹嘛！我們的目的不在這！」

 

「昨天晚上你跟我說，有能力的時候不要袖手旁觀。」

 

——Zach的父親曾經告訴過他一個故事，裡面有一段情節是預言英雄踏上真正的戰場之時會烏雲蔽天，因為他的母親是主司戰爭、智慧與公正同時是主宰烏雲與雷電的雅典娜。

 

敵方的所有士兵都把Zach當成靶心朝他開槍，對準彈道手一揮子彈就被打到地上。

 

Chris探頭，看著Zach從容自若地向前走的背影倏地出神，連天空不知不覺地暗下來都不知道，隨後他發現一件很重要的事。

 

「對面所有炮火都集中在他身上，我們上！」

 

戰壕裡的所有士兵幾乎同時衝出，將對面的敵軍逐個擊斃，推前戰線。僵持不下的僵局終於被同盟軍打破，Zach跑在最前方，領著其他人，就像一個在戰場上馳騁的戰神般。


	6. VI.

他們跑到一個被敵軍盤據已久的小鎮，將敵軍趕走收復失地。

 

夜幕低垂，成功從敵人手中回復自由的平民聚集在小但溫暖的酒吧裡喝酒跳舞，只有Zach跟Chris坐在早已荒廢的噴水池邊，拿著啤酒不說話。

 

「我們也來乾杯吧？」Chris舉起酒杯，Zach用他的與對方的輕碰一下，一下子喝了半杯酒。

 

「當沒有戰爭的時候，你們人類會做什麼？」Zach仰首，看著漫天的閃爍星辰好奇地問。「人們會在早上的時候吃早餐，然後上班，下班時回家跟愛的人吃飯，晚上一起睡覺。也有可能會跟孩子一起看書什麼的。」

 

「那些人呢？」他指向正在跳舞的夫妻。

 

「他們在跳舞，你們也會跳舞嗎？」

 

「當然，他們看起來就像單純的搖擺。」

 

聽到Zach的形容忍不住輕笑的Chris將酒杯放在一邊，站起身向Zach伸手：「我想邀請你跟我搖擺。」

 

Zach接受Chris的邀請，站在與他不夠十公分的距離，對方身上的信息素毫無保留地滑進鼻腔。Chris抬頭看著比他稍微高一點的Zach，褐色的眼眸盛滿對世界的好奇。

 

「你的手搭在我的腰上...對就是這樣，你很棒嘛。」Chris將手放在Zach肩後，隨琴聲起舞。

 

一點一點的初雪落到地上，預告嚴寒即將降臨。

 

Zach捧起Chris的臉吻在他的唇上。

 

「我在書上看過面對喜歡的人時可以試著吻他。抱歉Chris但我實在是忍不住了......我想我喜歡你。」

 

臉紅耳赤的Chris掩著嘴別過頭看著漸漸舖上碎雪的地面：「我並不抗拒。」

 

夜已漸深，所有人都陸續回到家裡，將他們視為英雄的平民借了房子給他們留宿，在酒吧內全程目睹兩人接吻的Sameer自動將有雙人床的房間留給他們。

 

Chris躺在Zach懷裡聽了他的故事，從宙斯創造亞馬遜人到阿雷斯的故事他都一一告知。那夜什麼事都沒有發生過，兩人只是相擁而眠，安穩地睡了一覺。

 

第二天早上Chris打電話給Jake時。

 

「Jake，我們現在在一個叫Veld的地方，可能在地圖上也找不到的......」

 

Jake用肩膀跟耳朵夾住話筒，拿著鉛筆於鋪在桌上的地圖畫上標記。

 

「嗯...看到了，很接近邊境的那個是嗎？唔！Oliver不要弄我！」

 

Chris聽著電話另一頭窸窸窣窣的聲音，忍不住扶額嘆氣：「醫生也在嗎？」

 

「對對、喂！再弄你今晚就不用綁...」Jake捂住話筒訓了Oliver幾句，無奈Chris已經聽到最關鍵的那個字，直到Oliver替Jake穿好褲子時他才再度拿起電話：「將軍跟我說他們截到德國的電報，說要在離你們100公里的城堡辦一個宴會慶祝軸心國勝利。他們應該是提早整備完了，司令部估計他們是要用 **Out range戰術**...其實我也不知道那是什麼，但是聽起來很不妙。」

 

「 **航程外戰術** ，飛機起飛後不會在歐洲降落，難不成...」Chris眉頭深鎖，「他們想要轟炸倫敦還有倫敦之外的城市？而且一定會在航母上降落...看來 **Graf Zeppelin** 下水了。」

 

「所以說他們不用預留回程的燃料？在英國本土盡情炸就可以了？」

 

「聽起來是這樣的。」

 

「拜託你們一定要救大家。」Jake雙手攥緊話筒，言語間帶著顫抖，打從心底的害怕著。Chris握緊拳頭，輕輕地嗯了一聲，掛掉電話。

 

「各位...」Chris深吸一口氣，轉身向著他的隊友們，「我們的工作本來只到今天，如果你們要走的話我可以理解。」

 

眾人對視幾眼，搖頭。

 

「總不能把你跟Zachary放在一起吧。」Sameer聳肩。

 

「萬一你們......總得找人抬你回美國。」Charlie不懷好意的笑著。

 

打鬧過後時間無多，於是他們向村民借了幾匹馬，問好路後就全速向著那座城堡飛奔。

 

在城堡外的樹林中埋伏守候，Chris拿著望遠鏡點算守衛的人數，酋長從小徑偷偷跑到無人看守的空地上偷了一輛車開到他們面前。Sameer目不轉睛地盯著那輛車，拉了拉Chris的衣袖：「拜託讓我開這車！」

 

Chris點頭，抽走Zach腰間的劍，挑了一個身材看起來跟自己差不多又落單的軍官用劍把他敲暈再拖到樹林裡扒光他的軍服，然後抱著皺成一團的衣服說：「我去換衣服。」

 

本來蹲在地上跟其他人一起視察敵情的Zach立刻站起身，走到Chris身邊：「我跟你去。」

 

其餘三人相望幾眼，眼神裡有說不出的話。

 

「我只是換個衣服你幹嘛跟過來！」Chris帶著Zach繞到林裡無人的地方，將軍服掛在樹上再背對Zach脫下自己身上的衣服，最後繫上從俘虜身上得到的勳章。

 

「我喜歡看你不穿衣服的樣子。」

 

「你們這些Alpha果然都長一個樣。」Chris輕嘆，換上軍服，裝作毫不在意的牽起Zach的手回到其他人身處的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 航程外戰術：飛機從A點起飛，轟炸完後在B點降落，可以節省回程燃料轟炸更多地方。
> 
> Graf Zeppelin：齊柏林伯爵，二戰德國唯一一隻航母，但真實歷史的齊柏林只建到85%，並沒有參與實戰。


	7. VII.

Chris坐上轎車，叼著煙斗裝作淡定的樣子實際上緊張得手心冒汗。

 

終於駛到城門，看守的兩個士兵舉起手向Chris行了個禮，其中一人走上前問開車的Sameer有沒有請柬。

 

「糟糕！我弄丟了！！」Sameer毫無預兆的大喊，再轉過頭向著Chris七情上面的演戲，「對不起我真的弄丟了！！！」

 

「叫你做點事都可以做錯......真沒用，再找找吧。」

 

後面有些人開始不耐煩，猛按喇叭催促，士兵怕得罪後面的長官就趕緊放兩人進去，緊繃得不自覺地抖腳的Chris鬆了口氣。

 

在林裡靜候的Zach擔憂得忍不住來回踱步，脾氣本來就有點怪的Charlie回頭吼了他幾句他才乖乖坐在地上跟他們一起視察。「我很擔心Chris。」Zach坐在石頭上用劍尖在泥土上畫圖，帶點不滿地說，只有換來Charlie沒有惡意的嘲笑：「擔心你家Omega完全可以理解。」

 

Chris成功混入宴會裡，在火爐旁邊找到研製毒氣的博士，曾經與她打了個照面的一位女士。

 

Zach終於坐不住了，拔劍收進劍鞘打算單靠一人之力殺進去，幸好一向沈穩冷靜的酋長及時阻止了他，不然Chris就功虧一簣了。

 

「不行我要進去找Chris。」他看著不遠處的平地上正獨自在花園散步的男人，他身上的禮服看來可以搶走然後混入會場。

 

Chris使盡全力用甜言蜜語哄那位毒藥博士加入他的團隊，直到在恍惚之間偷偷瞄到Zach穿著深藍色禮服的身影，目光就像被誰固定住一樣只能緊緊盯住Zach不放。「我看合作還是不了，你的注意力根本就沒有放在我身上。」博士推開Chris，冷淡地轉身離去。

 

「Shit…」Chris低聲罵了句，在狂歡的人群中穿梭，拉住Zach的手將他抓到一個角落，然後他注意到情報裡說負責毒氣彈的大將在一群穿黑色大衣的士兵護送中離開會場，Chris二話不說就帶Zach跑出去，簡單跟在外面守候的同伴解說了對策後就跨上馬在樹林跟著大將坐的車。

 

那些坐在車裡的人似乎沒有察覺有人正在跟蹤，Chris一行人被帶到一個陸航基地，裡面所有人都帶著一個防毒面具，可是親眼看過毒氣威力的Chris知道防毒面具防不了那種毒氣。

 

機庫的門口開了，忙碌的士兵推出裝滿一車又一車的毒氣彈，將它們推到在跑道上整備的飛機，準備將炸彈運到飛機上。

 

「可怕...那些就是筆記中的毒氣。」

 

Zach注意到指揮塔上只有大將與幾個幕僚，一時衝動就越過圍在基地周邊的鐵絲網，跑到塔上。在瞬間反應不過來的幾人就眼睜睜看著鮮紅的血濺在指揮塔的玻璃上再順地心引力滑落形成一幅詭異的畫。

 

酋長立刻找工具剪斷鐵絲網，Chris沿樓梯跑，卻看到Zach站在躺滿屍體的房間中心，一臉茫然地看著跑道上的飛機，為什麼殺了阿雷斯......戰爭還是不會停止，難道不是阿雷斯的魔爪污染了那些人嗎？

 

「我...我阻止不了。」Zach轉身，看著Chris說，眼神空洞。Chris走上前，無視Zach身上的血將他擁入懷，安慰他說：「這本來不是單靠一人之力就可以阻止得了的。」

 

「不對不對，為什麼？為什麼？」

 

「聽著，」Chris捧起Zach的臉，強逼他與自己對視，「這真的不是你的錯，人的貪念一但扭曲了就會變成這樣，你可以在這裡繼續質疑，也可以跟我下去阻止飛機起飛。」

 

說罷Chris回到地面，接過Sameer遞上的防毒面具偽裝成敵軍的人，盤算著怎麼殺出一條血路讓他可以到飛機那裡裝上定時炸彈。

 

「Chris。」Zach出現在Chris身邊，拔劍。

 

「我要親手保護最重要的人。」

 

風起雲湧，就如故事所說一樣。


	8. VII.+2

「這就是我跟你們爸爸認識的經過。」Chris合上日記，為孩子蓋好被子。

 

「Daddy Chris…所以我們的奶奶是雅典娜嗎？」帶點睡意的Gabriel張著與Zach一樣深邃的雙眼好奇地問，而躺在哥哥身邊的Peter一早已經睡著了，還抱著隻玩偶打呼。

 

戰後，Chris如願以償的當上軍校的教官，Zach回到Themyscira，跟哥哥Joe說明了一切，收拾好行裝就立刻跑到美國找Chris，對於以前被過於保護的生活毫不眷戀，甚至有點高興自己終於都可以過自己想要的生活。到了美國後，想要更加深入認識人類的Zach去了唸大學，再跟Chris同居，沒多久就成了學校最年輕的副教授。

 

同居後沒多久Chris就發情了，因為平日吃太多抑壓劑的關係所以那次發情期持續了四天。

 

癱軟的Chris坐在Zach身上等待對方會主動操自己，可是Zach只是扶著他的腰不知所措。

 

「你之前不是有看過書嗎！！」Chris忍不住扯起Zach的胸毛大罵。Zach覺得委屈，無辜又無奈的說：「我看過書但沒實戰過啊。」

 

「Fuck me，受不了你...」Chris慢慢坐下，直至感到由內至外都被填滿的感覺。

 

結果就是生了一對可愛的Alpha雙胞胎，一個叫Gabriel一個叫Peter。

 

哥哥Gabriel比較成熟，而且還確確實實的遺傳了Zach的血統，但因為很小所以還不能準確地控制與生俱來的超能力。至於比Gabriel晚一分鐘出生的Peter不知道為什麼對什麼事情都很淡定，Chris還偷偷喊他淡定小王子，不過Peter不喜歡爸爸這樣叫自己，他比較喜歡自己的名字。

 

「告訴我嘛！」Gabriel怕吵到弟弟，故意壓低聲線，Chris拿哥哥沒辦法，只好決定明天再說。他各自吻了兩兄弟的臉頰一下，關燈，輕輕帶上門。

 

Zach依然在努力備課看資料，Chris調暗客廳的燈，再走到廚房為丈夫泡了一杯熱可可。

 

掛在牆上的盾與劍依然鋒利閃亮，只希望不會再有需要拿出來用的一天。

 

Chris扭開電視，卻看到晚間新聞在報導軍方在比基尼環礁的 **十字路口行動試驗** 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 十字路口行動試驗：1946年美國在馬紹爾群島進行的第一個核試驗。


End file.
